Adjusting settings for an imaging device often involves the user configuring or changing settings of an associated driver for the imaging device. For example, selecting a particular one of multiple input trays from which to print can involve configuring software driver settings for the device. Moreover selecting or changing a print mode for the device may also involve configuration of the driver for the imaging device. Some users may find configuring of the driver settings difficult, cumbersome, or time consuming.
Some imaging devices with multiple input trays may employ multiple pick rollers. In some configurations, each input tray has an associated pick roller. The provision of multiple pick rollers for an imaging device may be expensive in some applications. Multiple pick rollers can also add to overall product size, adding up to an inch in product height in some cases.